Lifetimes
by Valerian candidate
Summary: Seven times that Rosalie and Zeta crossed paths.


Disclaimer: Don't own the Zeta project or am associated with it etc.

I want to say that I hope anyone who reads this enjoys this.

Some people are tied to another, across lifetimes, places, and time. They don't always meet, but they cross each other and a spark of recognition ignites but fades. Their fates are tied together- sometimes as enemies, friends, or lovers. If one dies before they meet, the other is inexplicably drawn to them in death, and the urge to solve the problem becomes an obsession. Zeta and Rosalie Rowan are such a pair. Time and time again they met and changed each other. These are just a few.

The first meeting should have happened earlier. Zeta was a man on the run, from the law and his keepers, as a rogue assassin. They still used humans then. Rosalie was the unfortunate outreach worker that witnessed something she shouldn't have. He was drunk the first time he saw her in the alley. She was crossing into a back alley to reach a shelter. Zeta had long lost his name and went by his codename. He watched her pass carefully, unaware of his presence, and his hand itching and ready if she got close. The next time she wasn't so lucky. Rosalie saw him take the ID of a homeless person she was taking care of. He crossed the gap between them and an easy twist and her neck was snapped as he dropped her body before running off in the alley. It was her death that made headlines and he was caught and executed for his crimes.

Their second was one that neither noticed. Zeta was reborn as a Infiltration Unit, the first of it's kind. They crossed each other on the street. She had her name tag on and a bunch of cards. He took note of it and continued on his way. Rosalie was found dead and naked in an alley later that day. She had been sexually assaulted and bore bruises. Her attackers were never found by the law enforcement. It was Zeta that found them on a fact finding mission later. Her card was in a pocket and back hacking into the robot that followed them, he saw her for the first time. She was begging for something, something to save her. Silently he had a fleeting thought that her wish was granted but too late.

Their third was the least pleasant. Zeta was watching the family because her father was the target. It was his first mission and he had a witness to changing his illusion. She could only let out a quiet gasp before she died in his arms. He threw the corpse aside and put her body in a garbage bag before dumping it in the can. Her father was going through a bitter and nasty divorce and Rosalie's custody was half and half. Her father went missing and it was assumed that he ran away with Rosalie so he wouldn't have to give up custody. His ashes and bones were found but no positive identity was determined and Rosalie was a rotting skeleton that sat in storage as an unknown child.

Their fourth she was a teen and she helped him and became his accomplice. On the run from NSA, and found out by the wrong people, she was kidnapped. He was late in finding her. The NSA found her tortured and in a coma. He tracked the kidnappers down and worked in eliminating them one by one. Zeta knew she was being watched so wasn't able to see her. He could have saved her from the poisoning and she died never waking up from the coma. Zeta's revenge wasn't complete as he was shut down by the NSA and her name was the last word he spoke.

Their fifth time was brief. Rosalie was at a protest to give more rights to robots. Zeta was the machine facing them and ordering them to stop. She didn't even see him. She heard a loud shout go up and something breaking and loud bangs. Zeta was ordered to shoot. The bullet entered her brain and she fell like a rock. Zeta was shut down later that day because he shot the man who ordered him to shoot in the heart.

Their sixth time everything should have gone right. He was a human turned partial android that was supposed to protect the building. It was low key so he had to mingle with the guests in the party. He hit it off with Rosalie Rowan and they spent the night talking. When he offered to take her down to his room she agreed. The bomb inside of him exploded after they were in bed together sleeping off a good night. It killed them both instantly, vaporizing them and causing the building to collapse on top of them.

Their seventh meeting never should have happened at all. He was a converted human. His body was partially mechanized and his brain enhanced. His usual mechanic was busy so he was going to the recommended shop. It was then that he heard a conversation and heard directions to another shop. The mechanic was a slender blonde woman wearing a called buttoned shirt, leather jacket and jeans. She stared up at him and uttered," Zee?", before he turned and left the shop. He went to the other shop but when it was time for an upgrade, he found himself in front of her shop. She muttered an apology before letting him in. He was about to leave the area when he turned back and entered her shop. He held her close before their lips met. Their fifth date was the date they had their first child together.


End file.
